This invention relates generally to shaft assemblies which are variable in length and more particularly to a shaft assembly which is adaptable for use as the steering shaft in steering devices of motor vehicles.
In certain applications, during the assembly of a vehicle, the shaft assembly, which is attached to the steering column at one end and the steering gear at the other end, must be extended axially in order to be installed to its nominal working position. Therefore, a low force to slide is essential for ease of installation. An additional requirement for the shaft assembly is the ability to accommodate any body/chassis flex due to road conditions.
Generally, in order to decrease the force to slide the shaft assembly axially, the clearance between the male and female members must increase. Consequently, the rotational lash or play of the shaft assembly will increase. Attempts to make steering as responsive as possible have forced the rotational lash requirements to be reduced.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present variable length shaft assemblies. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.